freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
A Wonder Pets Story (Redo?)
Years ago, and millions of miles from Earth, a planet was dying. The ground shook, walls tumbled, and two parents rushed their child into a blue escape pod. The baby guinea pig shot towards Earth, moments before her planet was swallowed up into a black hole. Meanwhile, on another planet, a baby turtle was placed in a golden pod. As he sailed smoothly past the blue pod, he stuck out his tongue! The baby turtle landed in the posh home of a loving family. He had great scales and could fly! He grew up to become Tuck: Defender of Wonder Pet City. The baby guinea pig landed in the Wonder Pet City prison and using her big, brown brain, learned to be as bad as she possibly could be. She became Linny. Over the years, the two became rivals. Their battles started out simple but quickly became more interesting. Tuck won some, and Linny ALMOST won others. Finally, at the opening of the Tuck Museum, this great rivalry comes to a head when Linny captures Tuck’s number one fan, reporter Ming-Ming Duckling. But Ming-Ming isn’t afraid of Linny, nor her evil machines. Ming-Ming tells Tuck about their secret location: …the old observatory! He races across Wonder Pet City, faster than lightning. But what’s this? It’s a trap! Huge doors seal shut behind Tuck! Tuck tries to fly through the walls of the dome but can’t break free. The copper in the dome is draining his strength! Linny has built a machine that harnesses the power of the sun, but it’s taking too long to warm up! Her sidekick Curious George tries to get the computer to load faster. Linny zaps the observatory, and it explodes into a million pieces. Can it be true? Linny has destroyed Tuck, the most powerful pet in the universe! This is a dream come true! With Tuck gone, there is no one to stand in Linny’s way. Linny and Curious George have a great time stealing cars, robbing banks, and having pillow fights with bags of cash. But the fun doesn’t last long. Linny wonders: …what’s the point of being bad without someone good to fight? So Linny uses that big brown head of hers. With DNA taken from the dandruff on Tuck’s cape, Linny creates the device that can turn ANYONE into a hero. Meanwhile, Ming-Ming and Ollie, her cameraman, find Linny’s hideout. But an accident sends Tuck’s DNA right up Ollie’s nose. Ollie becomes Wonder Pet City’s new hero, Super Bunny! In disguise, Linny tells Ollie that she’s his long lost sister from another planet. She tries to teach Ollie to be Wonder Pet City’s new hero. Super Bunny sets out to woo Ming-Ming. But breaking buildings in half and stealing flower carts don’t win her heart! Super Bunny is crushed. Linny stages a face-off to introduce Wonder Pet City to its newest hero. But Super Bunny doesn’t play by the rules! Even Linny’s masterful robot can’t stop Super Bunny, who has decided it’s more fun to be bad than good. Linny’s got to find Super Bunny’s weakness before he destroys all of Wonder Pet City! She asks Ming-Ming for help. Ming-Ming takes Linny to Tuck’s hideout---where they find Tuck! He tells them he’s done being a super hero. Now he wants to be Music Turtle! But he’s a terrible musician. Linny knows that someone is going to have to be the hero in this story. But who? Linny is confused and the city is in peril. With Ming-Ming in danger and Super Bunny on the loose, Linny decides she has to be the hero. Super Bunny is destroying the city when Tuck returns! Super Bunny flies off scared, and Tuck turns out to be Linny in disguise. But Super Bunny returns to battle Linny once and for all. With only one last chance, Linny points her diffuser device at Super Bunny and turns him back into Ollie. Wonder Pet City is saved! Linny has finally found her true destiny: Defender of Wonder Pet City! Category:***